Recuerdo de Abril
by Katie Lupin
Summary: Abril es un mes complicado, en especial si eres Gergory House y lo que trae para ti son recuerdos que preferirías dejar bien enterrados en el pasado... mi primer fic de House MD así que no sean tan malos conmigo...


Recuerdo de Abril.

Por Katie Lupin Sterhazy.

Disclaimer: no son míos ni el doctor House ni los otros personajes de la serie, son de la fox & associates… esto es solo por diversión y amor al arte, de los fics….

Uno, otro y otro Vicodin más (N/A: en chilito lindo el nombre del medicamento es Vicodin, igual que en su versión gringa); ya había hecho varias torres en el piano mientras tocaba magistralmente el "Danubio Azul" de Strauss, y bebía Whisky de un vaso en el que el hielo hace mucho se había derretido, los vecinos pronto llamarían para que dejara de dar un concierto y se autodestruyera silenciosamente.

Era uno de esos días en que el peso de la realidad, de SU realidad, se hacía más aplastante que de costumbre, uno de esos días en los que deseaba no estar tan solo y no cargar una cruz tan pesada, después de diez años seguía recordando ese día como uno que borraría gustoso del calendario; si ese día no existiera, o siquiera no se acercara nunca podría vivir más tranquilo.

Rellenó el vaso, el whisky tiene una sola buena cualidad y no es precisamente el buen sabor (N/A: y eso que es la única bebida alcohólica que bebo de buena gana), sino que casi no da resaca, así que no importan mucho cuantos vasos tomes, no será tan terrible el despertar al día siguiente; eso sin mencionar que su sabor a alcohol resinoso que quema la garganta al primer trago, hace que el Vicodin no sepa tan mal.

Faltaban un par de segundos para que dieran las doce y comenzara otra vez ese maldito circulo que duraba veinticuatro horas pero que hacía su vida más insoportable que de costumbre.

Cinco…

Cuatro…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno...

Sorbió otro trago para festejar que otro once de abril comenzaba y la pesadilla que año a año debía soportar comenzaba de nuevo.

Miró fijamente el vaso que tenía en su mano, revolvió un poco el contenido y como el líquido se iba mezclando sus recuerdos se devolvieron al momento en el que sucedió, aquel acontecimiento que cambió todo.

10 años antes…

Había una chica que hace mucho que lo perseguía, una joyita que Wilson no habría dejado ir ni por asomo, él estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Stacy, pero aquella noche, unas copas de más con unos residentes del hospital y el hecho de que ella fuese a ver un trabajo en Montana no ayudó en nada a su fidelidad hacia ella; la chica, vestía simplemente, unos jeans y una camisa que en otra ocasión no hubiera revestido mayor problema, esa noche lucían diferente a sus ojos. Ella sólo se sentó en su mesa porque uno de sus acompañantes de mesa era su amigo, la chica había procurado nunca estar muy cerca de él, a millas se le notaba cuanto le gustaba House y por esa razón se había mantenido fuera de su órbita, era una estudiante y no quería que se la conociera como la presidenta del club de fans del desaliñado Greg House (el título lo tenía una de las enfermeras y buena reputación no era exactamente lo que tenía en el hospital).

La música comenzó a sonar en el local y muchos de los comensales (si se les podía llamar así) que no veían problema alguno en el sexo casual o las relaciones amorosas que tienen fecha de caducidad el viernes siguiente, despejaron la mesa y fueron a llenar la pista de baile; donde se demostraba claramente que el exceso de alcohol es un excelente lubricante social que hace a los hombres valientes y a las mujeres más, por decirlo, accesibles a las propuestas masculinas.

En la mesa quedaban un par de chicas que se veían de lo más amargadas porque sus objetivos de la noche estaban "ocupados" y reclamaban que la hora de irse ya había llegado, el típico idiota que no sabía cuando detenerse y que había quedado tirado durmiendo tal como lo dejó la última cerveza que había entrado a su sistema antes de bloquearlo y finalmente él y la chica.

House tomó otro poco de su jarra de cerveza y la chica miraba incómoda hacia cualquier lado excepto a él.

No tengo problema en que abandones la mesa…- le dijo todo lo amable que le permitía la cerveza – no necesito que alguien me acompañe para beber-.

La chica hizo el ademán de levantarse, cuando él la tomó por el brazo impidiendo que lograra su propósito.

Bromeo, sólo quería tomar algo de tu atención, eres la única persona cuerda con la que puedo hablar en este momento… por cierto, te he visto en el hospital pero no tengo idea de quién eres ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

Comprometida por la pregunta y no muy segura de querer seguir una conversación, que sospechaba no le traería muy buenos resultados (y su intuición jamás fallaba), lo miró asustada para no tener que seguir con algo que no le parecía muy buena idea, pero quedó prendada de aquellos ojazos azules que descaradamente se gastaba el doctor sin pudor alguno de los efectos que producía en el sexo opuesto.

No muerdo, al menos no hasta las ocho de la mañana cuando empiece el turno y todos ustedes vuelvan a ser sólo unos inútiles-.

Elizabeth… Carter, gusto en conocerlo- sus nervios pudieron más que ella y estiró la mano hacia él con un ademán bastante desubicado y tembloroso.

House, extrañado, pero divertido a la vez, estiró su mano y la estrechó, en ese momento Elizabeth supo que las novelas rosa no se equivocaban demasiado al decir que las descargas de electricidad que se agolpan en el estomago y lo contraen dando la sensación de vacío y mariposas existían.

Mucho gusto, Gregory House…- le contestó.

¿Y qué haces en el hospital? ¿Eres interna supongo?-.

Si, quiero ser pediatra…-.

¿Por qué en el nombre de Adonai, Alá, Javhé o como lo quieras llamar alguien querría, por decisión propia enfrentarse a esos pequeños monstruos y, más encima, mejorarlos?- el tono de su voz subía hasta llegar en la última parte la gritó, asustando a las chicas, pero no provocando nada en el borracho de la mesa.

Quizás porque es lo que YO quiero hacer y no le debo ninguna explicación al respecto…- la chica se caracterizaba por una sola cosa, quienes la conocían sabían que su carácter salía a relucir en los peores momentos, tal y como ese.

De acuerdo, cálmate, sólo respira… -hizo el ademán de respirar con las manos - era sólo una pregunta, que ni siquiera contestaste, quizás deberías cambiar a ciencias políticas, total, los políticos son expertos en no contestar lo que se pregunta, también los contadores y los abogados… no sé, la oferta es amplia…-.

En ese momento, toda la admiración que sentía por él se desvanecía como la cerveza en la jarra de House, así que por segunda vez trató de zafarse de esa extraña conversación y por segunda vez House se lo impidió.

Deberías saber que es de pésima educación dejar a la gente hablando sola. Además, yo digo que esta conversación no ha acabado- la cara de Elizabeth decía que tan en desacuerdo con la postura de su interlocutor estaba.

No lo es, cuando se ha tirado el guante al interlocutor-.

¿Con que lees bastantes novelas caballerescas? Espero que no creas que en la vida real, que TODOS – e hizo el ademán de indicar a los que estaban en el local – vivimos, esas cosas NO pasan-.

Cada uno puede creer lo que se le venga en gana, y por lo demás si se quiere "vivir un sueño", en vez de "soñar una vida" es decisión de cada uno y el resto no debe interferir-.

Es definitivo, abogada o, quizás, escritora, la nueva Brönte- la señaló.

¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Es obvio que no, sino, no estaría, ni por asomo aquí hablando con Lady Rowena resucitada ¿Qué no te contaron que la vida real transcurre FUERA de los libros?-.

De acuerdo, he oído lo suficiente de su apreciación cáustica de la vida, Doctor House- esta vez sí logró pararse, pero no fue lo suficiente como para escapar del ácido doctor, que sin ninguna consideración y menos un buen cálculo, producto de toda la cerveza que había en su sistema. La arrastró demasiado fuerte, con la consecuencia de que cayera sobre él y la separación de sus cuerpos se redujera a ella sentada sobre él y sus caras quedaran a escasos diez centímetros.

Gregory ni supo cuando su mano rodeó su cintura y la suya se instaló en su pecho, pero el cúmulo de sensaciones que vivieron en ese excitante segundo se quebró cuando ella apresuradamente se levantó y se soltó de su abrazo para salir corriendo a buscar su chaqueta y abandonar el local.

Lo que terminó por ver House fue a Elizabeth saliendo del bar con una rapidez difícil de lograr en otras circunstancias. Otra vez solo, decidió que por el bien propio, de su dignidad y su reputación en el hospital, sería mejor que volviera a casa. Se levantó con la clara intención de pagar pero al hacerlo algo cayó de sus piernas, intrigado, se agachó para recogerlo, solo para odiar la cantidad de cervezas que había ingerido y que le habían provocado, por decir lo menos, un pequeño mareo que le hizo recordar a las parrandas universitarias.

Carter, Elizabeth.

Rezaba la cartera grabada en su exterior, dentro habían fotos de graduación, el baile de promoción, unas niñas en traje de baño, calendarios de snoopy, y lo más importante, una dirección, que increíblemente, era muy cerca del bar.

Pagó su consumo y el de ella, se abrigó y salió a dejar la billetera (como lo dictaba el código de caballeros, sólo por caballerosidad), se rió de su chiste, negó con la cabeza y emprendió el rumbo…

Diez minutos después se encontraba fuera de la puerta que decía la dirección, dentro se escuchaba bastante ruido, alguien parecía revolver todo adentro; intrigado como constaba en su costumbre, House tocó el timbre.

¡Voy!- gritaron desde dentro, reconoció inmediatamente la voz como la misma del bar.

Elizabeth, en un pijama de dos piezas que no combinaban entre si, pues la parte de arriba era en extremo ceñida y dejaba a la vista lo mejor de sus atributos de color celeste y una parte de debajo de buzo ya maltrecho por el uso y de color beige, se asomaba por la puerta.

La chica, al ver a su no-invitado sólo se sonrojó y lo miró buscando una explicación tangible a lo que sucedía, entendiendo el mensaje y por toda respuesta House agitó la billetera en el aire; ella, por su parte respondió haciéndose a un lado e indicándole que le invitaba a pasar.

Al entrar notó como todo el departamento estaba revuelto, era obvio que buscaba algo, más que seguramente, el objeto que él tenía aún en las manos.

Pensé que la había perdido, muchas gracias por traerla…- la sonrisa que le dio fue amable y sincera, y sin embargo a él no le provocó el sentimiento adecuado, sino que inspiró en el un irremediable deseo de atrapar su boca y besarla hasta dejarla exhausta. Ella indiferente se dio vuelta y comenzó a ordenar el sillón, de manera que pudiera sentarse – lamento que esté así, estaba buscando la billetera y creo que no lo hice muy bien, pues no encontré ni siquiera lo que no estaba buscando-.

Otra vez la cerveza hizo corto circuito en su cerebro y rió por el comentario de la chica. Un par de minutos y estaba sentado en el sofá del departamento, lleno de fotografías, desde de una niña en un tutú amarillo, hasta una donde se veían cuatro niños disfrazados de payaso, algo como Godzilla, un mago y una odalisca, junto a una adolescente que se notaba era Ellizabeth, con varios años y belleza menos que vestía de princesa con un vestido de gala y una tiara que se notaba era un collar de perlas.

Ahora me explico la pediatría-.

¿Disculpa?

¿Son tus hermanos?

¿Tanto nos parecemos?

En realidad pregunté por lo contrario.

Son mis primos, soy hija única, al menos hasta donde dicen los resultados de los exámenes de sangre de la ex amante de mi papá- una sonrisa triste asomó por su cara –larga historia-.

¿Por qué sólo hay fotografías de adultos?

Los adultos no salen bien en las fotografías, al menos en mi familia-.

Otra vuelta y se dio cuenta de que el living estaba limpio.

¿Café? No le veo mucha gracia a acostarme cuando son las tres y mi guardia empieza a las siete-.

Negro sin azúcar- respondió a nadie en particular, siguió viendo fotografías y ella fue la cocina.

Tomó uno de los portarretratos que tenía dos fotos, una que mostraba a una niña con un bebé en brazos y otra sentada en el suelo de lo que, se notaba era, un hospital. Al mismo tiempo que la otra, seguramente una familiar, mostraba a cerca de veinte personas, casi todos adultos o adolescentes, posando sin que nadie se notara en particular. Absorto aún en el retrato fue interrumpido por una taza que estaba frente a él y que expelía una exquisita fragancia, propia del buen café.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón mientras la radio dejaba tocar una lenta canción que inducía más a la letanía y la tristeza que a la felicidad, el silencio se apoderó de ellos mientras se bebían el café.

Finalmente House fijó su mirada en las fotografías de la mesa que se encontraban al lado suyo, que mostraban a cuatro chicas con uniformes de escuela privada con un inmenso roble como fondo, otra con Elizabeth rodeada de un hombre y una mujer, no mayores que él mismo y por último, presumiblemente la del baile de graduación, donde estaba acompañada de un chico, vestido, como algo parecido a un bombero pero con un uniforme que jamás había visto.

Así, por segunda vez desde que llegara se fijó en ella, una vez que sintió como depositó la taza de café en la mesa de centro. La música había cambiado y fluía el famoso Vals del Danubio Azul.

¿Sabes la leyenda del "Danubio Azul"?

Claro, he leído varios libros donde sale… "sólo aquellos que están enamorados ven el Danubio Azul"-.

Tonto de mí, que pensé que una chica que vive pensando en cuentos de hadas podía no saber algo tan empalagosamente romántico como eso-.

_Touché_

Sí, como sea, doctor sabelotodo, creo que ya cumplió con su caballeresco cometido al devolverme mi "prenda"- haciendo alusión a su billetera que reposaba tranquilamente en la mesa del teléfono.

House, captando el mensaje se levantó para irse, ella lo siguió y se quedó en la puerta, esperando para que se fuera.

Un dis- gusto conocerla, madmoiselle- dijo de espaldas a ella sólo para darse una teatral vuelta y emprender una venia, que producto de la cerveza lo mareo e hizo trastabillar. Ella, por reflejo, lo ayudó, quedando sin oportunidad de prevenir el siguiente movimiento del doctor que consistió en un rápido movimiento con que logró abrazarla y darle un beso que dejó a ambos sin aire.

Un momento después era ella quien lo besaba a él, encendiendo en ambos un deseo irracional, que los dejó chocar con las paredes de vuelta en el departamento, una certera patada de alguno de ellos, hizo que la puerta se sellara.

El camino al sofá se le hizo tan eterno que hizo una parada en la primera pared que sintió libre de muebles, aprisionándola mientras la besaba con locura, raptaba su labio, atrapaba su lengua, la adoptó como juguete y no la dejó en paz hasta que su cuello se le volvió irresistible, no dejó ni un solo centímetro de su cuello sin hacerlo propio, mientras una de su mano tomaba la de ella y la elevaba hasta dejarla sobre la altura de su cabeza, seguido hizo lo mismo con la otra afirmándolas ambas con una sola de sus manos; dejándola indefensa de su siguiente paso que vendría a cargo de su mano libre, con la que acarició todo el cuerpo de la chica, dejándola totalmente ciega de deseo.

Entre los dos, ninguno supo como pudieron, a duras penas, hacer el viaje al sofá donde un inocente beso de parte de él, quien finalmente la había dejado respirar un poco, se convirtió en una batalla campal sobre quién se rendía primero.

El fue el primero en dejar el beso, pero no necesariamente para darle un respiro, sino para atacar su cuello y dejarla, una vez más, a merced de lo que él marcara como siguiente paso, lentamente la despojó de la blusa, mientras besaba toda la piel que había quedado descubierta entre el pantalón y el sostén. Ella fue capaz de sacarle la camisa y tocar su pecho, caliente, como el ambiente del que se impregnaba la habitación.

Lentamente y casi como una tortura, se terminaron de desvestir, haciéndose sufrir mutuamente por no dar el siguiente paso, hasta que ya no pudieron más y consumaron lo que nunca debió ocurrir y que comenzó como una inocente conversación.

Eran las seis con treinta y cinco cuando el despertador sádicamente sonó despertándolos a ambos, Elizabeth, experta, apagó el despertador y se levantó, no muy segura que lo que recordaba fuese un sueño o una verdad, hasta que Gregory se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza para seguir durmiendo, extrañada ante un comportamiento tan adolescente del doctor sonrió divertida, se levantó, procurando ponerse una camisa de dormir que alcanzó del armario, fue a tomar una ducha para despertarse bien y preparar el desayuno.

Quince minutos después, preparaba desayuno para dos, preocupada por el horario, en realidad, ya comía el suyo cuando House, en polera y boxers entró en la cocina atraído por el olor. Tomó un plato de la mesa y se puso al lado de Elizabeth esperando igual que los niños pequeños, ella sonrió y le sirvió directamente.

Buenos días a usted también Doctor House- contestó melancólica recalcando el doctor más de lo necesario.

Buenos días, pero no crees que deberías dejar de tratarme tan formalmente, no creo que estemos para tantas formalidades- le guiñó un ojo.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate, recordando todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

House, creo que lo que sucedió antes…-.

No digas que fue un error, arrepiéntete de lo que No haces, no de lo que haces-.

Pero… el hospital-.

Me han lanzado chismes peores y por primera vez sería uno real- se acercó a ella e intentó besarla pero ella lo detuvo.

No, a esto me refiero, no es correcto, su esposa-.

No es mi esposa…-.

Me refiero…-.

Sé a lo que te refieres, si quieres que me vaya y que hagamos como que aquí no pasó nada, de acuerdo, no me opondré-.

Estoy de acuerdo…- se dieron la mano y ella partió al hospital dejándolo sólo en su departamento.

Estuvo distraída durante toda su guardia y debido a que tuvo que repetir muchos procedimientos, cosa que jamás había pasado, su supervisor decidió enviarla a casa, llego tres horas antes del término de su turno a su casa, encontrándola vacía, y como única prueba de lo que allí había sucedido en una rosa que había sobre su cama.

Recogió la rosa como el tesoro más preciado del mundo, y se acostó pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior.

Stacy volvió a casa y las cosas estuvieron bien un par de semanas, sin embargo, al besarla, Gregory notaba la falta de sabor, algo le faltaba para disfrutar completamente de un beso, fue así como un día en que su pareja volvía a viajar, fue en busca de lo prohibido, lo que deseaba con toda el alma, fue al departamento de Elizabeth.

Se había asegurado en el hospital que estaría en casa, se había dicho que sólo pretendía darle un beso como método de comparación, mas al estar ante su puerta, y ella abrir la besó con toda la pasión que le negó a Stacy por más de un mes.

Aún contra sus más arraigados principios que le exigían no responder a ese beso, la carne pudo más y no supo en qué momento habían cerrado la puerta y estaban en el dormitorio haciendo el amor como dos adolescentes.

Así, una vez se convirtió en dos, tres, seis, y ella, sabiéndose la segunda, la de repuesto, seguía con ese estúpido juego, por decir lo menos, se veían en su apartamento, cuando Greg tenía algo de tiempo o cuando Stacy no estaba. Seis meses estuvieron jugando a la escondida, sin que eso se notara demasiado en el hospital, hasta que una llamada de parte de ella al hospital cambió las vidas de ellos para siempre.

Elizabeth estaba en su departamento haciendo el aseo, pues tenía un tiempo libre y cuando estaba House allí, era imposible mantener nada limpio o en su sitio, no era que ella fuese maníaca por el orden o algo por el estilo, pero entendía su desorden. Aspiraba debajo del sillón cuando una sensación extraña le sobrevino, la cabeza comenzó a expandirse, según ella, su corazón se aceleró tanto que parecía que entraría en paro, las paredes comenzaron a hacerse pequeñas y el mundo se le vino abajo, como pudo se arrastró hasta el teléfono y le costó como diez minutos, terribles para ella que juraba que moriría allí mismo, para reunir el valor de marcar el teléfono y llamar al hospital.

Una ambulancia la llevó de urgencia al hospital donde le detectaron una recaída en el desorden de tiroides que la aquejaba, dejándola salir un par de horas después. Gregory la llamó por la noche para saber cómo se encontraba, ella le dijo el diagnóstico y ambos, más tranquilos por haber hablado se fueron a dormir.

Dos semanas después, la presión por las vacaciones, su pseudo "relación amorosa", la visita a la casa de sus abuelos donde vería a su familia, los resultados de las prácticas profesionales, calaron profundo en su estado de ánimo, y su salud. Fuertes dolores de cabeza, nauseas matutinas, ascos a algo tan esencial en su vida como el café, la tenían neurótica, muy eficiente, pero neurótica.

Finalmente una semana antes de navidad, su salud no pudo más y en su turno se desmayó asustando a sus compañeros y su supervisor.

Cuando despertó estaba en una cama del sector de pensionados (N/A: así se les llama a las habitaciones de recuperación individuales en chilito) su supervisor la revisó y comenzó el maldito cuestionario de los doctores cuando te admiten en el hospital.

¿Te has tomado tus medicinas todos los días?

Si-.

Has sentido nauseas o mareos últimamente.

Sí-.

¿Eres regular en tu periodo?

No, nunca lo he sido, con o sin anticonceptivos-.

¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?- Elizabeth pensó bastante la pregunta, recién caía en cuenta de que estaba por llegar su periodo ¿o no?

¿Me permite mi bolso?- la doctora se lo pasó. Comenzó a buscar hacia atrás su último periodo que anotaba sagradamente pues como no era regular debía estar verificando constantemente para tener una fecha tentativa en que llegaría.

Un mes y dos semanas, eso quiere decir que debería estar por llegar- trató de sonar despreocupada no para tranquilizar a la doctora, sino para tranquilizarse a sí misma.

De acuerdo, te haré unos análisis para ver tu tiroides-.

Claro- la enfermera entró a sacarle sangre, y Elizabeth pudo ver en la ficha, los test de TSH, T4libre, y lo que no quería ni pensar como posible, la unidad sub beta (el examen de embarazo).

Los resultados estarán dentro de cuatro horas aproximadamente- la enfermera sonrió falsamente y desapareció.

De pronto la habitación se hizo gigante y Elizabeth pequeña. Se sentía sola y desprotegida ante la mera posibilidad de ser mamá tan joven, nunca tanto como sus papás, pero de cualquier forma, muy joven para su gusto. De tal forma que pasó la tarde buscando las justificaciones médicas de que no estuviera embarazada.

A las Seis de la tarde regresó la doctora Cuddy con los resultados de sus análisis a los que dio una mirada, reprobatoria y se dispuso a lanzárselos a la chica.

Elizabeth sintió que el mundo se le hacía añicos cuando su supervisora le decía que tenía un mes de embarazo, le deseaba felicidades y le instaba a seguir su carrera con más ahínco aún, pues traería un bebé al mundo.

Gregory sabía lo que le había sucedido a "su pequeña" como él la llamaba y sin embargo, no podía acercarse sin dar demasiadas sospechas sobre su "relación", incluso Stacy sospechaba que algo no iba bien. Así que las posibilidades de verla se hacían mínimas.

Un par de días después Cuddy le comentó el caso de una interna del área de pediatría que estaba embarazada y que no se veía muy feliz al respecto, sin sospechar House hizo un comentario, por decir lo menos, sarcástico sobre la tonta que quedaba embarazada antes de graduarse. Cuddy habló de que la chica en cuestión era una promesa entre su promoción y que le daba mucha pena que no pudiera terminar con sus compañeros por ese accidente del destino, curioso como siempre, House quién había sido la tonta y al recibir la respuesta, a Gregory se le vino el mundo abajo; su pequeña y él serían padres, lo que jamás soñó que sucedería con Stacy estaba sucediendo allí, frente a sus ojos y sin que nadie lo pudiese evitar.

Y lo peor es que era verdad, era un accidente del destino, pues se cuidaban cuando estaban juntos y ella tomaba anticonceptivos. Quería verla, decirle lo feliz que se sentía, quería decirle al mundo que sería papá y lo único que salió de su boca fue otro comentario cáustico que alejó a Cuddy de allí y lo dejó a él solo, pensando en lo que el futuro le traía entre manos.

Elizabeth, salió esa tarde del hospital y se dirigió rauda a su casa, no quería que nadie preguntara, nadie supiera que había caído tan bajo como para quedar embarazada de alguien que no la quería, ni la querría nunca.

Gregory, por su parte, fue de compras por el oso más grande del mundo para Elizabeth y la primera tenida de ropita para su hijo o hija, pagó y partió al departamento de Elizabeth.

Ella, nada más llegar al departamento se había metido a la ducha para tratar de pensar en paz y lo único que había logrado era llorar por horas y lamentarse por lo que se le venía encima, por último, sus papás se habían tenido los dos para afrontar eso, pero Gregory, él no quería hijos, ni siquiera con Stacy los había querido tener.

Cuando él llegó supo, por el silencio del departamento, que estaba en la tina y el llegar allí la oyó pensar en voz alta sobre su negativa a tener hijos; indeciso, decidió entrar, al hacerlo, ella se sorprendió pero luego solo lo abrazó con un correspondiente llanto que él también compartió, la ayudó a salir de la tina y la llevó a la habitación, jamás dentro de su fogosa relación habían compartido un momento tan emotivo como ese. Sólo se acostaron en silencio un buen rato, dentro del cual, cuando Gregory estuvo listo le mostró los regalos y la convenció de que estaría allí con ella para todo lo que se presentara en el embarazo, el parto y que aceptaba totalmente su responsabilidad como papá del bebé que venía en camino. Ella lloró pero de felicidad y él por primera vez, con palabras y acciones le dijo cuanto la amaba.

Las fiestas se fueron y Elizabeth volvió de la casa de sus padres a los que no les dijo que estaba en estado de gravidez, pues su prima anunció su compromiso para casarse y Elizabeth volvió a sentir esa horrible sensación de soledad y pequeñez.

Volvió un día antes de lo previsto y fue al centro comercial a ver ropa para su bebé, allí estaba cuando vio a House y Stacy caminando como la pareja perfecta, se veían tan bien, tan enamorados que en ese momento tomó una decisión, ellos debían ser felices, ella tendría sola a su bebé y saldría del medio.

Después de eso, no le abrió más la puerta a Gregory, no le miraba siquiera en el hospital y nadie podía culparla, pues su genio se puso insoportable, se la pasaba gritándole a todo el mundo, y menos aún contestaba sus llamadas.

El día, tres de abril, todo se volvió gris y oscuro, House, finalmente se había rendido ante la negativa de la chica y había puesto todos sus empeños en recuperar a Stacy y arreglar su relación, ésta, pretenciosa como era, una vez que sintió que tenía toda la atención de House, volvió a sentirse segura y soltó un poco el cordel con él.

Elizabeth se encontraba haciendo su guardia en el hospital cuando un agudo dolor de cabeza la hizo caer al suelo, en frente de la estación de enfermería, su corazón palpitaba como caballo desbocado, todo se oscureció y la vida que cargaba en su vientre desapareció.

Volvió a despertar luego de dos días, Cuddy fue la encargada de decirle que su tiroides ordenó a su cerebro el sobre acelerar su metabolismo, lo que detonó en una placenta previa que mató al feto. Elizabeth lloró, desconsolada, había hecho planes para su hijo o hija, ya había comprado tantas cosas, la cuna había llegado el día anterior, o sea, tres días atrás… lloró, hasta que Cuddy, preocupada ordenó que la sedaran.

Gregory House, llegó aquel día cinco de abril, tarde como siempre, pero no tanto como para que Wilson no le contara el chisme del día, la chica de los internos que estaba embarazada había perdido al bebé por placenta previa. El mundo se le rompió para Gregory cuando su amigo, sin quererlo, le comunicó que su hijo había muerto, pidió el día libre alegando que se sentía mal, y dio vueltas por el parque hasta que se hizo muy tarde para que Stacy creyera que había trabajado; lloró mucho, tanto por su hijo no nato como por su pequeña, a la que, a pesar de todo, seguía amando; porque tenía escondida una esperanza de ver a su hijo o hija crecer, aunque fuera de lejos y con ese trágico suceso se rompía un futuro que se había trazado asimismo como espectador de la vida de ellos, de Elizabeth y su bebé.

Cuando Elizabeth salió del hospital, Gregory todavía no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, así que tenía planeado ir a su departamento a verla cuando saliera, al menos eso pensaba hasta que Stacy lo había venido a buscar para ir a comer. Así que no había podido verla, se sentía culpable y solo, muy solo.

Elizabeth había destruido todos los objetos que había comprado para el bebé, desde la cuna a las mamaderas, había sido sádica, metódica e inescrupulosa, y al hacerlo, se había destruido a sí misma; y ahí estaba: sola, triste, tirada en el piso y exhausta, solo quería ver a Gregory una vez más y luego, solo dormir. Tomó los calmantes que Cuddy le había recetado y durmió, sin soñar, sin calor, sin vida, como un zombi en el que se había convertido.

Sólo tres cosas sobrevivieron a su ira, el oso, la rosa y la tenida que le había llevado Gregory House.

El día diez de abril finalmente le abrió la puerta, estaba recién salida de la ducha, ya no podía más con ese sufrimiento, se había metido a la ducha tres horas antes y solo salió por la insistencia de él en el timbre. Al verlo no hubo amor, pasión o locura como tantas otras veces, sino solo aceptación, dolor y muerte. Él se quedó todo ese día con ella, Stacy estaba de viaje y volvía al día siguiente así que ese sería el único día que podría verla, estar con ella, sufrir con ella por ese bebé que ya no vería la luz del día.

Pasó toda la noche con ella, sin que nada pasara, sólo durmiendo, uno abrazado al otro, se fue por la mañana y ella antes de irse, le repitió que lo amaba, aún después de lo que sucedido y lo besó como si no hubiese mañana, eso lo extrañó; se despidieron y él volvió a casa con Stacy dejándola a ella sola con las consecuencias de un juego de dos.

Ella escribió dos cartas una a mano y una con el computador; en la que escribió a mano, explicó a su familia lo que había sucedido, jamás mencionó el nombre del padre de su hijo, pedía disculpas por lo que haría y pedía que sus primos cuidaran de sus padres que se sentirían muy solos, se despidió.

En la segunda carta, vació su alma tratando de justificar lo que hacía ante él; pidió disculpas, perdón, que los llevara siempre con él en el corazón a ambos, a quienes eran separados, juntos y como una familia que fueron durante un pequeñísimo tiempo, pero habían existido como tal, le explicó que no podía ser plato de segunda mesa, pero no podía tampoco vivir sin su hijo y sin él, tomó una caja para encomienda y puso en ella la ropa y lo que quedaba de la rosa, aquella rosa que estuvo en el principio, fue al correo, las besó, las envió y volvió a casa.

En el departamento tomó el cuchillo, puso la misma música que escuchó la primera vez que él estuvo allí, llamó a su madre y se despidió de ella. Un momento después la sangre manchaba el sofá, el piso, el corredor; los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, como anunciando el final, vio lo que pudo ser y no se arrepintió, luego perdió el aliento, abrazó su hermoso oso de peluche, dio su último respiro y murió.

Su madre preocupada por su llamada, su intuición decía que no estaba bien, viajó a verla, solo para encontrarla muerta en su departamento, llamó a la ambulancia pero ya era tarde, había muerto el día once de abril, a las cinco con quince minutos, curiosamente, a la misma hora en la que había nacido, el mismo día que cumpliera veinticuatro años.

Dos días después muchos doctores fueron al entierro, que a petición de ella fue en Princetown, Gregory se había enterado ese día de la muerte de la madre de su hijo, que para él si había existido, pues a su oficina había llegado una carta de ella y una encomienda donde estaban la rosa y la ropa; esa tarde, solo, en el parque, pues se había escapado de su consulta, lloró como nunca había llorado.

Lloró por ella, porque se había ido sin despedirse, allí lo comprendió, ella sí se había despedido, con ese beso le había dicho adiós; lloró porque lo había dejado solo y con un tremendo vacío que no podía llenar con nada ni nadie que no fuera ella y lloró porque le habían quitado el futuro con ella; se recriminó por no haberle dicho feliz cumpleaños.

Desde entonces, cada once de abril se sentía un bastardo, aprendió a vivir con ese vacío que llenó por un tiempo con Stacy, luego, con el rencor de los que lo habían traicionado y después con el dolor de su pierna, pero nada era paliativo de su falta; por eso estaba allí, solo, celebrando un aniversario más de su muerte, por la tarde iría al cementerio a reclamarle, una vez más, el dejarlo abandonado.

Total ella había sido la primera en traicionarlo, lo había dejado solo con ese dolor después de que él se había abierto con ella, luego habían sido Stacy, aunque las cosas nunca fueron iguales, Cuddy, Wilson, de forma menos traumática, pero igual lo había hecho. Desde entonces nadie lo podía hacer, nadie más podía acercársele; y Cameron se parecía tanto a ella, era pura, una buena persona, se preocupaba y eso la descalificaba totalmente para entrar en su vida, no podría cargar con otra cruz como esa, no podría cargar con otro amor que no pudiese consumarse, transformarse en una familia, en algo mejor por lo que mereciere la pena la vida que llevamos.

Nadie sabría su dolor, el dolor de sentirla cerca, de amarla, de cargar con esa cruz noche y día; y debía aceptarlo, por eso fue lo de su pierna, para recordarle lo que le hizo a ella y lo que se hizo a sí mismo, por eso tenía que vivir hasta que expiara las culpas de los tres y se volvieran a ver…

Quizás en un recuerdo…

Quizás en un once de abril…

Quizás en el olvido…

Otro trago de Whisky para pasar las penas y se quedó dormido en el sillón buscando en su memoria el Danubio azul que en sus cuentos de hadas indicaban que alguien se había enamorado.

Fin…

Espero que no les parezca muy triste, esto es solo ficción, no hay involucrados en la vida real y escribo esto porque no me quiero quedar dormida, ayer tuve una pesadilla horrible y no quiero volver a repetir la experiencia…

Ah, también pido disculpas por si hay incongruencias, o sea, si House estaba casado, si es así, lo siento, no veo la serie hace tanto tiempo.

Saludos a todos, espero que les gustara… escriban review…

Bye. Katie

Octubre 3, 02:48 a. m.


End file.
